Calendar Ships 06: June - Let Me Take You To Junior Prom
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Mick Davies is new to Lawrence High School. He's set his heart on Castiel, but is the other teenager willing to give him a chance or will Castiel continue to mope of his best friend. High School AU. Short Fic. Teen Castiel, Mick and Dean.


**N/A: Few things. Firstly, I'm sorry this was once again late. Life has been a whirl wind of late. Second, Castiel is going by the surname Shurley in this fic rather than Novak, because it make sense to me, now we know Chuck is god that the angels go by his surname. Third, this fic is a lot short than the previous fics because I just couldn't get it right, and with us already being in July, I figured a short fic is better than no fic. And finally, this once again doesn't quite fit the prompt.**

* * *

When Mick Davies swaggered into Lawrence High School and first caught sight of Castiel Shurley he hadn't honestly expected anything to develop between them, especially when it was blindingly obvious he was in love with his so-called best friend, Dean Winchester. So obvious in fact, that it still beggars belief that Dean himself seemed completely oblivious to it. - That or he was excellent at playing dumb, which after actually meeting said Winchester, Mick couldn't almost believe wasn't an act.

Any-ho, that point is, he'd taken quite a liking to Castiel, and not solely because the kid was beautiful in an innocent, blue eyed kind of way. It had taken less than five seconds to realise that just because Castiel was quiet, reserved and generally polite to everyone, he was also able to kick the crap out of anyone who crossed him. - As evident by his laying out a bully named Fergus something or other, after the asshole shoved a kid Mick would later discover was named Kevin into a locker.

To say that Mick had stood back, watching, and getting more than a little turned on, was a serious understatement. It hadn't been long after that that Mick had walked up to Castiel in the front of his best friend and handed over his number. Castiel had taken the piece of paper with an adorable baffled look, while Dean had shot him a murderous glare and scoffed, muttering something about Cass not being into guys.

Oh, yeah, Dean Winchester had most definitely been dropped on his head as a kid, no doubt about it.

It was almost three weeks until his phone rang and Castiel asked if maybe they could get pizza.

Mick wouldn't say he was expecting it, not really, it was just...well, it maybe wasn't as big a surprise as many would think, if only because three hours before, he'd seen Dean stumbling out of a janitors closest with Lisa Braeden, just as Castiel rounded the corner.

The look on Castiel's face had certainly left a hole in Mick's gut. The last time he'd seen a look like that it was when his dog, Ketch, had been lead off to the vets to be spayed. He'd looked up at the family with a hateful glare of betrayal. Yeah, the look on Castiel's face right then, certainly seemed like he'd had his nuts cut off.

So yeah, wasn't all that surprising when three hours later his phone had rung.

 **3-3-3**

Mick didn't know what he expected from a Pizza date with Castiel, certainly not to sit in awkward silence for twenty minutes, a Pizza going cold between them.

"Y'know, y'don't have t'stay." Mick muttered ten minutes into their meeting.

Castiel looked up from his plate and Mick could tell he was genuinely trying to decide whether to stay or go. Mick suddenly found himself humming the old Clash song, his foot tapping along beneath the table.

"Dean doesn't like you." Castiel suddenly announced.

Mick looked up sharply, his lip curling somewhat. He shrugged a single shoulder as he replied. "I don't know why not, I ain't done thin' to him. - Except ask you out." his smirk turning into a small flirtatious smile.

"He's says you just did it too...?"

"To what?" Mick interrupted, tone cool.

Castiel shrugged. "Prank me." he looked around as if expecting the room for hidden video cameras.

Mick leant forward across the table, searching out Castiel's amazing blue eyes. "I'm not prankin' you, Castiel. I genuinely like you. - Dean's just doesn't want anyone else to be the centre of your attention." he huffed, slouching back against the booth cushions.

"That's not true." Castiel snapped angrily.

"Oh really?" Mick lifted a brow, disbelievingly. He'd met guys like Dean Winchester before. His best friend back at Kendrick's Academy.

"Dean just doesn't trust you because you're new."

"Or because he's jealous and only wants you for himself." Mick argued back.

Castiel straightened his spine further, something Mick didn't think was possible. "Dean and I are not like that. We're friends!"

"Hmmm."

"We do share a profound bond, but..."

"Let me ask you somethin' Castiel, when was the last time you had a date?"

Castiel flustered, his dark brows knitting together. "I... - I don't really..."

"Never."

"I guess... It would be April, last year."

"April last year." Mick nodded. "With?"

"April. Her name was April."

Mick chuckled. "Oh. - And this April girl, how'd that go?"

Castiel dropped his gaze instantly, his lips pressed together tightly.

"Not good then." Mick surmised. "And did that, by any chance, have somethin' t'do with Dean?"

"Of course not. April and I just...didn't work. - I'll have you know, Dean is always very keen on me dating."

Mick lifted a brow. "Oh, so Dean didn't have an issue with April at all?"

Castiel clenched his jaw.

Mick watched Castiel as the fellow teen avoided his gaze. "Thought so." Mick huffed, reaching for his Coke.

The pair fell into an intense, strained silence. Mick watching Castiel, as the other teen watched his plate. This could probably be considered the worst first date Mick had ever gone on. Sighing wearily to himself, Mick glanced at his watch, frowned at the fact they'd only been there 45 minutes, and had barely eaten anything.

With the tension becoming just too damn much for Mick, he reached into his pocket for his wallet, riffling though.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Payin' for my half. This is obviously not goin' great, so I fink I'm leavin'." he tossed a few notes on the table and got up. "I wish this hadn't been a complete disaster, Castiel. I guess I'll see y'around school."

Castiel opened his mouth only to quickly close it again, nodding.

 **3-3-3**

Mick made a point of avoiding Castiel as much as possible in the weeks following. He'd bowed out of a projected for American History, switching partners with Meg, who'd seemed more than eager to be around Castiel. Seems Mick wasn't the only person who'd had his head turned by the quiet teen.

If Castiel was regretting their failed date, he wasn't showing it. He continued to keep to Dean's shadow, despite Dean's newly blossomed romance with Lisa.

The thing was, even though Mick avoided Castiel, he couldn't help but watching him from across the room. Neither could he ignore that Castiel was miserable playing third wheel to Dean's relationship. Not even the increased presence of Meg, who since their project had become an almost permanent fixture at Castiel's side, much to Dean's displeasure. Mick was beginning to wonder if Meg and Castiel were dating, which had left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

Mick had been at Lawrence High School for almost a two months when he started hearing about Junior Prom. It was on everyone's lips. Fellow students gossiping and speculating who was going to ask whom. Personally he didn't give it another thought, not really. It wasn't as if he had anyone to take, and honestly, he didn't see what the big deal was.

So he was more than a little surprised when Castiel came up to him during gym class and asked him to be his date for prom.

Mick glanced around the field, catching sight of Dean over with the rest of the football team. The guy stopping to stare at him with narrow curious eyes. "Huh?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "I said, would you like to accompany me to prom?"

It felt like the guy was talking a foreign language. "Me? Prom?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "That's what I said. Twice."

"What about Meg?"

Castiel frowned, head tilting ever so slightly to the left. "What about her?"

"Are you two dating?"

Castiel just stared at him for a few seconds. "No."

"Oh." Mick inhaled, eyes once again flittering over to Dean. "What about Dean? I heard he broke up with Lisa last week."

Castiel shrugged. "A simple no would have saved us all this time and energy." he turned to leave, but Mick snagged his arm quickly.

"Oi, I didn't say no." he insisted firmly, forcing Castiel to turn. "I'm just confused. I thought you weren't interested in me, seeing as you haven't spoken to me in almost three months."

"You're the one who's been avoiding me." Castiel snapped defensively. "You insisted on switching partners with Meg. You avoid me at every turn. I concluded you weren't interest, so I let it be."

Mick's lip curled. "And yet, you're here asking me to junior prom?"

Castiel shrugged. "Meg said it was worth a second chance. She said the most you could do was say no."

Mick grinned warmly at the other teenage. "Well, I'm not going to say no. - Though I don't understand all these quaint American customs, so you'll have to tell me what exactly I'm expected to wear and do."

Castiel nodded solemnly, and Mick could feel his stomach begin to flutter. "A simple suit."

"I think I have one somewhere in the back of my closet."

Castiel nodded, staring at him. "Good. Very well. I should..."

"Is that it? That's all this is, you and I going to prom together?" Mick asked, suddenly nervous and concerned this was just Castiel being in need of a date.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is this just me being a convenient date, or...do you want to try having that pizza date again.

 **3-3-3**

"Hey, you! Limey!"

Mick sighed, turning slowly to stare at the jerk marching towards him. He rolled his eyes. "Yank?"

"I heard Cass asked you to prom?"

Mick smirked up at the jackass. "Yeah. You have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, actually I do." Dean grunted.

"Why? You jealous?"

Dean's glowered down at him. "Cass is my friend. I'm looking out for him, and I don't trust you."

"Why? What have I done to make me untrustworthy?" Mick snapped defensively, glaring up at him.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, at a loss for a defence.

"Look Dean, I get what's going on here. You don't want Castiel, but you don't want anyone else to have him."

"We're not like... - I'm not..."

"I like Castiel, okay. So if you're not going to suck it up and deal with your shit, the least you could do is let someone else, and by that I mean me, have a shot at having a relationship with him, because he's a great guy, Dean and he deserves more than being your lap dog, waiting and hoping that one day you'll wake the fuck up and see he's in love with you."

Dean gapped, taking a step back, face flushed red.

"You don't want him, do you Dean?" Mick pressed nervously.

"He's my best friend. I care about him, I do, but... I'm not..." he shook his head.

Mick deflated, shoulders slumping. "Dean, I don't want to be your enemy, okay, I just want to date your best friend. Is that such a bad thing? Can't we all just get along? - No matter what Castiel and I become, how far this goes after prom, he's still going to be your best friend, alright."

Dean stood silently staring at his feet, hand in the pockets of his battered leather jacket, brows knitted together. That seed of fear was still deeply planted in Mick mind. Would Dean come to his sense now and destroy any hope he had at a relationship with the guy? Because Mick just knew that if given the choice now, Castiel would choose Dean. They didn't have the history or bond him and Dean had, and they never would unless Dean backed off.

"Just don't hurt him okay?" Dean muttered reluctantly. "I just don't want to see him get hurt."

"It's not my plan to hurt him Dean." Mick insisted. Biting his lips so as not to retort that Dean has probably put Cass though more pain than Mick could ever imagine inflicting.

Dean gave him a tight nod. "Alright." he back up a little, turning to leave but paused to give Mick one last warning. "I'm watching you Limey."

"The name is Mick, yank."

Dean glowered at him again before sighing and finally walking away. Mick exhaled a long breath and slumped back against the wall.

 **3-3-3**

As Mick had suspected, Junior Prom wasn't anything special. It was just an excuse for his class mates to get dressed and cop-off with the girl or guy of their dreams. Mick glanced over at Castiel, smartly dressed in his black suit, hair a little wild and face flushed from their all too brief fumble in Mick's car.

Things had been going wonderfully the last few weeks. Their second pizza date hadn't gone half as terribly as their first, and thankfully Dean had finally eased off giving Mick a hard time. They were never going to be friends, but Dean was at least giving them a chance. - Though Mick, on occasion, caught Dean watching him and Castiel with a look of envy and sadness. However, Mick knew it was going to be a long while before Dean was ready to admit, even to himself, that his feelings for Castiel ran deeper than simple friendship. And if Mick was lucky, really lucky, it wouldn't be until well after Graduation, and they'd all gone their separate ways.

Reaching for Castiel's hand, Mick gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at his boyfriend.

* * *

 **N/A: I hope this wasn't too bad. If it was, I'm sorry. I really did want to do Mick and Castiel justice, but I think a high school AU was probably not the best way to start writing for this ship. I think I need to write within the canon for these guys. Anyway, feedback is always appreciated, and I'll try to do better. I promise.**

 **If you want to keep updated on this series of fic or any of my work, you can find me on Tumblr, Link in my profile.**


End file.
